X-Force Vol 3 20
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Mike Choi | CoverArtist2 = Sonia Oback | Editor1_1 = John Barber | Production1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_2 = Jeanine Schaefer | Writer1_1 = Craig Kyle | Writer1_2 = Chris Yost | Penciler1_1 = Mike Choi | Inker1_1 = Mike Choi | Colourist1_1 = Sonia Oback | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Quotation = I think those girls are going to crap themselves every time they see us now. | Speaker = Domino | StoryTitle1 = Not Forgotten (Part 4) | Synopsis1 = In Cerebra, Magik grows impatient with the Cuckoos being unable to locate X-23. Wolverine is poking out his claws waiting, concerned about her. At the Facility, X-23 puts Agents Morales in a cold unit while she carries out a plan she outlined. She takes the claws out of her severed hand to give to Morales for safekeeping. Once the storage door is closed, X-23 drops a vial of a chemical, causing the sprinkler system to activate with a green liquid. A still trapped Kimura demands to the troops attempting to weld into the lab as to what is inside there. When one of the guards mention the trigger scent, Kimura realizes what's happening but is too late, as the trigger scent from the sprinklers causes X-23 to slaughter anyone in sight. At Angel's Aerie, Archangel and Warpath return to find the roof torn apart. Then, Hrimhari steps down, with an unconscious Wolfsbane in his arms, asking for help form Elixir. Morales steps out of the lab to find the hallway littered with bodies. . Meanwhile, the Facility head Harkins purges the water system of the chemical, just as X-23 barges into his office. Terrified with fear, Harkins begs for his life. X-23 then snaps out of her rage stage, just as Kimura hits her on the head with the bottom of her gun. She then shoots her in the legs, much to Harkins' disbelief, as he was planning on taking her whole to be mind-wiped. Kimura then shoots him between the eyes, intent on framing X-23 for his death, as she killed two other Facility heads. She then prepares to en X-23's life when out of nowhere, Morales throws a vial full of chemicals with a burning flame at the mouth at her, causing her entire body to be engulfed in fire, rendering her blind, allowing the two women to escape. As they get out, Morales tells X-23 that she placed similar burning vials at the fuel reserves, natural gas lines, armory and exit corridor. They managed to get out of the complex before it explodes, allowing the Cuckoos to finally locate X-23. As they get up, Morales swears to erase any files on her when she gets back to H.A.M.M.E.R./S.H.I.E.L.D. Kimura's voice then sounds from her communicator, swearing to new stop hunting her and her friends and the first on her list is Megan Kinney. X-23 drops to the ground at this news that she can't stop her. Morales tires comforting her, when Domino pointing gun to her head. X-23 assures her, Magik and Wolverine that Morales is a friend. The latter gives back her claws, offering to help her but she is turned down, as X-Force teleports away. In New Orleans, the resurrected Cypher is seeing the word OBEY in every line of binary in his sight. A voice then calls him, saying , "It's time." | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** *** *** *** * * Antagonists: * ** ** Ryan ** Lt. Miller ** * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** The Facility *** **** ***** *** **** * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * A jet | Notes = * Story continues in . . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=13065 }}